


Show me what I’m looking for

by astrokrdk



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokrdk/pseuds/astrokrdk
Summary: I knew the ending yEt I’m still sad so 😔😔





	Show me what I’m looking for

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll have this be a series if you suggestions comment below ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m deeply in love with you Eddie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests comment them below?

Richie couldn’t and wouldn’t believe his eyes after they had killed it he had ran over to Eddie grabbing his hand tearing up slightly “Eddie” he whispered softly a little grin on his face.

Bev put a hand on Richies shoulder “we have to go... honey he isn’t-“ Eddie started to cough weakly “rich?” Eddie mumbled looking into his eyes smiling “it... it was just an illusion” “come on eds we got to go”

Eddie nodded his head standing up Richie grinning running out of there with the rest of the losers club.

Once they were safe Richie sighed softly “you really scared me out there Eddie I thought I lost you” “are you going soft on me Tozier?” Richie rolled his eyes playfully shoving him “I... I never thought I would do this or say anything but I made a promise 27 years ago to an old friend of mine that if I ever came back and if I saw the one person I truly loved I would confess..”

Richie paused for a moment looking over at Eddie “so I guess I-I’ll do just that Eddie Kaspbrak I’ve been deeply in love with you since 27 years ago I’ve felt something missing but couldn’t tell what it was but then when I saw you again... I remember you were my missing piece” bev smiled softly looking at the two grabbing bens hand giving it a small squeeze.

Richie’s heart was pounding he felt like at any moment it could just pop out of his chest “guys-“ bev hurried put her hand on Bills mouth “hush they’re having a moment” she hissed.

Richie’s cheeks were the brightest pink he looked down grabbing eddies hand kissing it softly “I... I know you felt something.. maybe I’m wrong?” Eddie gave him a small smiled shaking his head “no you aren’t wrong Richie” he pulled Eddie closer pressing his lips against his closing his eyes.

Richie was in shock for a little bit but he then melted in his touch closing his eyes cupping eddies cheeks kissing him back.

Mike cleared his throat as bev removed her hands “we should really get going” Richie pulled away slightly sighing softly a small smile on his lips resting his hand on Eddies blushing cheeks “uh... right we should”

“You know I should be surprised but I’m not” bill stated bev smacked his shoulder rolling her eyes, they all left the house that was destroyed and went to the place that they all enjoyed that summer.

“Really? Here? This is so-“ “unsanitary we know” Richie looked over at Eddie “let’s jump in though wash off a bit have a little fun” Eddie smiled nodding his head.

They all jumped in swimming around “if we get some kind of-“ “would you hush you’re fine” Richie spoke swimming towards Eddie wrapping his arms around his waist kissing his cheek softly “did I tell you that I love you” he whispered in his ear

Eddie smiled wrapping his arms around his neck “I figured... I love you to” he whispered back “would you guys stop being so gross” Ben scrunched up his nose as Eddie rolled his eyes removing his glasses holding onto them “sorry no can do gotta make up all those times we could’ve been together and we haven’t been”

Once they were finished swimming around like idiots Richie parked to the place he craved their names he walked over to it smiling softly.

Eddie walked over grabbing richies hand “so what did you wanna show me?” “I wanted to show you this... I did this once I knew that-“ “you were into me?” He nodded his head walked over to

It bending down running his thumb over r+e “r and e? Why not e and r” Richie rolled his eyes looking over and Eddie

“You’re lucky I love you” Richie mumbled softly “what was that I didn’t quit hear you” Eddie bit down on his lip.

“I really don’t want to repeat myself knowingly I’ll get rejected-“ “and why would you think that?” Eddie turned Richie’s face towards his cupping his cheeks running his thumb over his cheek softly

“Who says I haven’t been in love with you for ages?” He asked “w-well I... I just assumed-“ “well stop because Richie Tozier, I already said I love you so I don’t know why you’re assuming I’ll reject you and second I have loved you 27 years ago and I still love you 27 years later”

Richie smiled softly pressing his forehead against Eddie’s “I’m dumb I know” he whispered “I really hope this isn’t a dream” he teared up slightly “it’s not Tozier” Eddie whispered pecking his lips softly wiping away Richie’s tears “no more crying”

“Sorry I just... I almost lost you and it scared me so damn much I don’t wanna lose you ever” “and you aren’t going to” Eddie pressed his lips against Richie’s closing his eyes tightly wrapping his arms around his neck, Richie smiled against his lips pulling him closer moving his lips against Eddies.

Richie pulled away slightly “I don’t think your mother would approve of this” he mumbled “oh my god shut up” Eddie shoved him laughing softly “why don’t you come home with me yeah?” Eddie sighed softly nodding his head “I would enjoy that..”

“Good lets go home then?” Eddie nodded pecking Richie’s lips one last time “I never wanna wake up if this is a dream” “if this is a dream I will literally die because of how upset I would be if this isn’t real” Eddie laughed “don’t worry hot shot this is 100% real and I’m 100% real” Richie sighed softly standing up bringing Eddie with him “okay good because I would go mental”

“Of course you would” he rolled his eyes “but anyways let’s go home I’ll even make your favorite dessert?” Eddie grins “you know me to well... yes I’ll go home with you Richie and I’ll always wake up next to you” he grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together “because I’m so in love with you Richie Tozier and nothing can ever change that.”


End file.
